


Call me!

by SunshineRomance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, idk man, police!jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRomance/pseuds/SunshineRomance
Summary: Minghao gets pulled over by a hot officer and damn is he fine.





	Call me!

**Author's Note:**

> Tinyfic  
> Seriously what am I doing

Minghao felt a little stupid. He put the car in park, pulled up the emergency brake and took his wallet out of the cup holder to look for his driver’s licence. He heard the crunch of boot-wearing feet against gravel and the tap of a pen against his window. He sighed, and without even looking out the window he pressed the button and let the glass slide down until about half-way. He slid the little plastic card with his face on it out of his wallet and finally faced the policeman on the other side of his window.

He swore under his breath.

“Do you know how fast you were going?” The voice that came from his soft pink lips wasn’t very deep, but it was gravely and hot and Minghao couldn’t look away from his pretty almond shaped eyes that looked down at the notepad he was writing in, his eyelashes downcast over the deep brown irises. 

Minghao was suddenly aware that while he definitely heard all the layers and tints that the officer’s voice had, he hadn’t registered any of what he had just asked him, so he just looked at the pretty officer with wide eyes and let a stupid-sounding “What?” fall from his mouth.

“I said,” He ripped the piece of paper he had been writing on off the pad and looked at Minghao dead on for once, their eyes locking and forcing Minghao to look away, blushing. “Do you know how fast you were going?”

Certainly not as fast as my heart is racing. Minghao scrambled in his mind to find some answer that wouldn’t out him as a complete weirdo who just fell for an officer that pulled him over.

“Um, I dunno, 60-ish?” Minghao flushed and he watched the officer smile a little, despite the words he said. 

“You were going at 80, and this is a 60 kilometer road.” The police officer shifted and leaned against Minghao’s car, his hard eyes looking down at him, a little half-lidded. Was- was he flirting?

“S-sorry, officer. It, uh, won’t happen again.”

“Mm-hm, sure.” he handed the piece of paper he had ripped off earlier to Minghao and he took it into his hands. He didn’t bother to look at it, but from what he could tell about this guy, he was entirely capable of giving him a fine and flirting at the same time. The officer then leaned over, changing his position once again to lean a little into the car. Minghao felt his skinny jeans get a little tighter.

“Well, my work here is done. Drive safe alright?” He stood up, unfolding to his full height and began to walk away. “Wouldn’t want a pretty face like yours getting hurt.” Minghao was glad the officer was out of sight, because he felt his cheeks glow and the ends of his ears tingle with embarrassment. He finally took a look at the fine, and he quickly found out that it wasn’t a fine at all, and that the officer actually hadn’t even asked him for his driver’s licence, the stupid plastic square still resting in the palm of his hand. He put it away and read what was on the piece of paper.

_ Wen Junhui -- the officer that pulled you over  _

_ 403 555 7426 _

Minghao heard the sound of an engine starting behind him, and he saw the officer-- Junhui-- pull back onto the road on his motorcycle, accelerating while making a call-me sign with his hand. Minghao just watched in shock as Junhui drove away on his police-issued bike and thought, Damn, he looks good in a uniform.

He looked back down at the note in his hand, and finished reading the last line. 

_ Call me! _

He had drawn a picture of a cat with a crudely drawn phone as well, and Minghao couldn’t help but smile. It seemed that he would have to clean the house tonight. After all, he was having a guest over.


End file.
